Naruto and the Dragon Chronicles
by DragonKing100
Summary: What if Naruto had the power of the gods. What if he was smart and strong and a god. And what if Naruto and Sakura were in love. This is Naruto my way don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfic so no flames and I hope you enjoy. So you know my Narutos are like gods so ha anyway enjoy.**

"Normal Talk"

"**Demons or summons talk or IS"**

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Demons thoughts"**_

**Sad news I don't own Naruto or anything that is like other shows I do own this story and idea. This is what I think Naruto should have been.**

It was a dark night in Konoha as the people that lived there were out to hunt, hunt what you ask well that my friend is the question isn't it. You see 7 years ago the 9-Tailed Fox attacked the village and the villagers hold large hated turd the beast I mean wouldn't you but that has blinded them to the truth. So today was a hero's B-Day but it was not one he liked for today the villagers hunt him. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki a hero that is hunted. You see Naruto has the 9-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him and most of the people in the village see him as the Fox and not as a human. Well Naruto was running as fast as he could throw the forest. Naruto stops when he sees a cave and goes there to hide.

"This way I think the demon is over here"

"Dam lost him"

As the villagers left Naruto decided to stay in the cave. As he got the bed made of leaves he went to sleep. When Naruto got up he heard a strange sound. So he went further in the cave and as he did he saw a shrine and the voice said to come up so he did.

**"Naruto I am glad you came."**

"Who are you?"

**"I am the Rainbow ****Dragon the most powerful demon in the world."**

**The me what you think RR no flames thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This is my first fanfic so no flames and I hope you enjoy. So you know my Narutos are like gods so ha anyway enjoy.**

"Normal Talk"

"**Demons or summons talk or IS"**

"_Thoughts and Flashbacks"_

"_**Demons thoughts"**_

**Sad news I don't own Naruto or anything that is like other shows I do own this story and idea. This is what I think Naruto should have been.**

**Last Time**

"**Naruto I am glad you came."**

"Who are you?"

"**I am the Rainbow Dragon the most powerful demon in the world."**

When the demon said that Naruto looked right at him and what he saw took his breath away. He saw a Dragon with 10-Tails, he was big to but Naruto could not tell how big he was, and the dragons scales were beautiful they looked like they where every color of the rainbow.

"**Naruto what would you do with power. Power so strong no one can or would be able to stop you so you could do what ever you wonted and not even die...well you would die but it would be harder."**

"Why are you asking me this?"

"**Naruto I have seen your life I know it has been hard but please answer the question."**

"Ok well I would protect my important people."

"**I see...never has one who has had a life like yours at your age been so pure so I will grant you my power."**

"**All you have to do is take the scroll on the stand and sine it with you blood. However you will notice that it will be the same color as me that is the one you will sine."**

"Ok thank you."

Naruto walk up to the scroll and it was the same color or colors as the dragon so he bit his finger to draw some blood, it was a good thing the scroll was opened all ready. Once he had the blood he seined the scroll. With that done he waited and waited then the scroll glowed and his name appeared on it.

"**Well done Naruto. Now I am your partner don't were I can change my size to fit my and your needs."**

Naruto was happy when he heard this and as he was thinking this over the dragon changed its size and was smaller than Naruto.

"**Now that that's done. I can ride on you know with no trouble."**

"Ok I think that is a good plan." As Naruto said this the Dragon got on his shoulders the rest.

"**Ok now then I need a name and the I need to teach you however if you wont to be Hokage then you need to get the Third to send you to school."**

"Ok then I will do that but what training will we do."

"**When you are 12 you will graduate school and by then we will have you stronger than ever"**

"Ok" so Naruto went to his Jiji to tell him he wants to be a ninja. The old man allowed it and with that the legend of Naruto began.

**The next Day**

Naruto got up and was ready to start his first day at school.

"**You ready Naruto?" ask the Dragon.**

"Ya... by the way I have a name for you."

"**Oh and what is my name?"**

"Drago is what I will call you."

"**I like it thanks Naruto. Now on to business, when you go to school you are to sleep you can learn but what I will teach you will need you to be at full energy so here is what I have planed the first 3 years I will teach you Taijutsu and how to use that sword you have now ok."**

"Yep."

"**Good during this time we will also build your mussels and stamina after that I will teach you how to control your powers for the last two years then you will be ready, oh and by the way Naruto school is tomorrow not today."**

When he said this Naruto's face fell but he spent the day training to get stronger. It was night when Naruto finished and he was going home when he herd a girl scream so he ran to that scream and saw 5 or 7 men getting ready to rape a pink hard girl so with out thinking he went up to them and attacked. He killed them easy because they where civilians not ninja.

"Are you ok." asked Naruto to the pink hard girl.

"Yes thank you but are you going to rape me now?" she asked.

"No my names Naruto whats yours?"

"Sakura"

"Well Sakura glad I could help oh and nice forehead and hare by the way."

With that Naruto walked off leaving a vary red Sakura.

**5 years later(To long I will tell it in flashbacks ok)**

Naruto sat in class waiting for team 7's sensei he looked around to see his team. Sakura and Sasuke (by the way if you wont to know what they have on look in the show Naruto).

"Well why don't we get to know each other before our sensei comes." said Naruto.

"Well Naruto you know me right I mean aren't we dating." said Sakura.

"Haha ya we are I still remember how we got together too." said Naruto with a smile on his face.

_Flashback 4 and 1/2 years ago_

_It had been 2 or so months after Naruto saved Sakura and they had spent everyday together. One night Naruto was on a date with Sakura and things were going good they new each other better than anyone so Naruto took her to the most romantic spot he new to ask her if they could be boyfriend and girlfriend and she said yes._

_End of Flashback (What thought it would be mushy no not yet)_

"I didn't know you two were together." said Sasuke with an confused face,

"Ya well I wonted to wait till I was stronger." said Naruto.

"Ha you stronger that's funny y-"

"Don't insult Naruto-kun he is the strongest." interrupted Sakura.

When she added the kun Sasuke couldn't help but look sad and mad and he didn't know why.

"What's the matter Sasuke-_kun_ you sad" said Sakura in a sweet voice.

Naruto laughs as Sasuke looked away red. Then the door opened and in walked a white hard man in a Jounin vest.(Same as before look at Naruto for gear.)

"You people look lam that's my first impression." He said.

"Well lets go to the roof ."

So they all went to the roof and sat.

"Ok why don't we get to know each other you know like our names likes and dislikes hobbies and what you want to do as an adult. You go first Pinky."

Sakura was a bit mad at him so she said "Sensei why don't you show us lam kids what to do"

"Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi ok Pinky"

They all sweet dropped at that so Sakura got up and said

"Hi my name's Haruno Sakura I want to be a doctor and I dislike argent pricks."

"I thought you and Naruto were dating?"asked Sasuke

"Yes we are."they both said.

"Then why didn't you say you like Naruto?"asked a vary confused Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then said at the same time "Because we were asked what we like not what we love."

After that Naruto and Sasuke told about themselves (look at show). Kakashi then told the to met at training ground 7, the next day.

**Ok that's it RR and I do not sport rape it just fit in and I will update every weekend but if more people like it and Read it then it will be sooner.**


End file.
